Singing With the Germaphobe
by TotalDramaFandoms
Summary: WARNING: OCCness! Months after getting himself from the retched island, Dave had never spoken. When his parents hire a babysitter, which turns out to be Ella, how will he react? Can she get him to talk? And can he fall for her as she did once? The first Della story. The rating may change.
1. The Babysitter

It's been several months since Dave had gotten his way out of Total Drama Pahkitew Island and a year since the season was over. After the others leaving, he was left to survive the dangerous robot animals. Staying in the artificial island for almost a month had frozen his heart solid to the point he didn't talk or even acknowledge others in his life. He had to cut wood and create a raft to find the closest land. He had mixed in with the fake territory that he even became allies with Catbot, which had burn his hair months ago (Which was growing back and only slightly shorter than it previously was.) His parents had been worried when Chris had finally realized he had been missing and formed a lawsuit against the sadistic host.

When the tanned boy came back, his parents celebrated while he had nothing to say and sent himself into his room. His parents grew worried and he didn't try to talk, let alone to tell them that he knows they are there. On his seventeenth birthday, his brother and Noah (his cousin), had visited him and gave him some things he really wanted before the whole incident. Shortly before Noah left, he mentioned Sky, gaining him a a bruising cheek. Dave was grounded a month, but it didn't matter, he was too heartbroken and antisocial to even eat. The Parks family tried to get him too do something, only to become unsuccessful in their attempts. The only thing that actually made him smile was when Catbot managed to find him through the busy neighborhood and cuddled with him.

With Catbot by his side, he slowly ate processed food and sat with his family but never saying a word.

Today, he was up in his room in eight in the morning stretching and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His mother knocks on his door, peaking her head inside to see if her eldest son was awake. She walks in and gives him a smile, which he doesn't return. He raises his eyebrows to silently ask her _What? _

"I hired a babysitter today. School doesn't start for another month for you and Danny. My hours at work are longer due to my promotion and you know how late your father gets in. Anyway, she should be here in a few minutes, so I want you to be dressed. I met up with her yesterday, she's about your age and a very pretty woman. All I ask is to not mess this up, please Dave," Mrs. Parks begged.

He rolls his eyes and rises from his bed to grab some clothes, clothes which he hadn't worn for a long time. He found some nice fitting jeans on his much taller figure and found one of his shirts and put it on, only to have it squeeze his muscular torso. Running in the wild and trying to find something to eat-which meant climbing trees, digging, and swimming- had done his body good, giving his tall and previously weak body a great amount of muscle. He looks at his mother and points at the shirt clinging tightly to his body.

"Oh," she says, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughing. "Go tell your father and he'll find a shirt for you. I have to go, like right now!"

She leaves his room in a hurry and run out to the driveway to her black, slim car. He watches her leave and finds a girl with jet black hair and a pink ribbon around her head that went with a matching dress, walking her way up the driveway.

He walks out of his room and into his father's, who was putting on a red stripped tie with his black suit. He blows the bright blonde hair and his brown eyes connect with his son's similar ones.

"Hello Dave! What can I do for ya!"

Dave steps closer and points to the clingy shirt. His dad's eyes go wide and a smile spreads his way across his cheeks. Dave taps his foot impatiently and watches his father pull out a large navy shirt. Mr. Parks tosses it to his silent son and watches his favorite shirt fall into his son's hands. Dave nods his head in thanks, walks out of his father's room, and yanks off the shirt as the front door opens.

"She's here! She's here! She's here!" Danny screams, his six year old body jumping and rolling in joy. He glances down at the front door from the top step and sees the girl smile brightly he couldn't really get a good enough glance to completely see her but he could see her eyes are focusing on the small boy. Her eyes lift and her black, dark brown ones connect with his light brown. His shirtless attire catches her attention and looks at his lean muscled body. Her pale cheeks flush a pale pink and focuses on the small boy hugging her legs. He goes back into his room and pulls on the shirt with ease and was about to sit back down on his bed, only to have the collar of his shirt tugged by the grip of his father.

"You are not going back in here. You are going to introduce yourself or at least give her a wave. I won't leave until it happens."

Dave sags his shoulders and walks down the stairs, hearing the loud pair in the living room. He goes down the final step and turns right into the living room. Danny was in the girl's arm and her back was facing him.

"I believe you and I are going to have a wonderful time!" she speaks.

Dave's eyebrows furrow; he's heard that voice before and he had seen that pink dress. She turns around when Mr. Parks introduces his eldest son to her. When their eyes truly connect her eyes widen and his jaw almost pops off.

"Dave?!"

**Should I continue? I hope it was a good start for you all! :D Now I must go off to school!**


	2. Telling the Story

Ella swallows hard and the living room goes silent both the youngest and the eldest males stare at the teens as their shocked faces does not go away as it should be.

"I'm assuming you know each other?"

"Yes," Ella answers, her voice lifting an octave because she was so nervous. Dave's surprised face slowly hardened and walked back up stairs without a second glance. Ella sighs deeply, she saw the finale and how the news of Keith had turned him into a hateful, heartbroken teen. If she wasn't so kind and didn't accept violence, she would have sent out her animal friends to the gymnast. Although her small crush on the boy had faded away, she couldn't figure out why her heart thumped so hard in her chest at the sight of him.

"Don't worry about it," Mr. Parks reassured, patting the singer's shoulder. "You'll get used to it."

"What happened to him?" she asked, turning to face the man who looks so similar to the youngest Parks member and quite the opposite of the eldest son. The pale face frowned and looked back at the stair case where the tan boy had walked.

"Ever since that show ended, he had been left on that island all alone. I guess all that alone time and being around the animals had affected him greatly. When he managed to come back home months later, he never spoke to us, let alone even know that we existed. When school started its second semester, he got suspended for punching a guy that talked to him about the show. He even punched his own cousin, Noah, on the face because he mentioned to show.

"The only time we see him happy is when he is around Catbot, who seems very protective of Dave. It's getting better; he sits with us in the kitchen table and makes signs with his hands and face. Just, try and help him out, I'm hoping you're happy attitude can bring back our old son."

He looks at the clock behind the blue sofa and jumps," Sorry Ella, I have to go! I have a meeting in fourth minutes. I'll pay you when I come back home and I hope the boys don't cause you any trouble."

He ruffles Danny's hair and runs out the door, case in hand. As soon as the doors closed, Danny screamed and jumped in joy again before dragging Ella around the house. He took her up the stairs and pulled her with him.

"This is my room," Danny points to the second left door away from the stair case. "And that's Mommy and Daddy's room," he points to the first door on the right of the staircase. The first door to the left opened and Dave comes out and gave hyperactive boy a glare and meant for him to quiet down. His brown eyes stop on Ella and keeps them there for almost ten seconds before closing the door again with a loud bang.

Danny grabbed Ella's hand and whispered to her, "don't worry, he's always been cranky every since he came back. I wish he stayed on that island."

"Don't say that!" Ella scolded. "I'm sure he don't think that way about you. I'm sure you'll get hurt if he said that to you, wouldn't you?"

"I guess," Danny mumbled. He takes her hand again and walked her back down the stairs.

Just before she way completely down, Ella takes a look back at Dave's closed door with a sad glint before turning away.

**Sorry if the chapter is short. Coming up, problems start up for Dave. Just to let you all know, I'm going to update this story at least once a week. And thank you to those who have reiviewed! Five already! Awesome!**


	3. Going to the Park

It's been almost three hours since Dave had walked back into his room. Looking through the window, glancing around every few minutes, he was creeped out at the silence around him. He liked the sound of animal roaring and the clanking of metals as some of the bare robots walked among the not-so-natural grass. His eyes continue to stare out of the window and he felt the need to come downstairs to get a snack for both him and Catbot, who shouldn't be eating food in the first place. The little orangish-brown cat followed him, big black eyes glancing around with pointed ears twitch up and down with every sound he could track down. Dave opens the door and stops on his heels before crashing into Ella. They don't fall but instead, Dave stands straight and looks at the girl, raising his eyebrows as if he was asking, _What do you want?_

She fiddles with her hands before putting them down gracefully at her sides. "Danny and I are going to the park and we would really love it if you and Catbot and join us.

Dave looks down at her and watches a nervous glint sparkle in her eyes. He shrugs and grabs a book on the desk beside the door before closing the door behind him. Catbot skips down the stairs and into Ella's outstretched arms. He purrs and curls into her thin arms and closing his eyes.

Dave walks out the door and doesn't even check if the others are behind him. He walks until he heads to a popular park for all ages and animals. Dave watches kids run as they are chase, dogs rushing to their owner with a bright Frisbee in their drooling mouths, and teens sitting in the grass, their hands entwined. Dave finds an empty, grassy spot located on some tree trunks and sits down, opening his book to the last page he stopped on.

As he reads, Catbot gets curled in his lap while Ella plays with Danny on the playground. After and hours of playing. Ella and Danny come to where Dave was calm and reading. Dave spots their shadows and look up to see Ella with a picnic basket he never realized she had, and sets the food and blanket up. Still in a distance away from the happy pair, he continues to read until Ella sits next to him.

"Here, I made this for you. Danny said it was your favorite type."

He nods in thanks and takes the sandwich and unwraps it from it's clear plastic wrapped around it. He takes a bite and is surprised at how great the sandwich tastes, he take a look at the girl dressed in pink and seeing that she's watching him with a worried glance.

"Is it good enough? I really do hope so, it took quite a while for me to get the combination right."

He gives and nod and a kind smile that she gave back that almost took his breath away. He looks away quickly and goes back to reading his book, ignoring the sad look Ella was giving him.

The pink clad girl looks over at the youngest of the two boys and sees his mouth open in a yawn. Ella motions for him to come over and so he does. He sits in her lap and leans his head back to rest on her shoulder, before he closes his eyes and lets the sleep take over, he faces his brother. "I'm sorry if I am too loud for you, I'll quiet down when you want me to, big brother."

Dave looks up from his book, shock gleaming in his brown eyes. He then looks at his brother who's, brown eyes were halfway closed and giving him a tired smile. The eldest boy looks at his brother lovingly before ruffling the boy's shaggy, blond hair.

Ella scoots closer to Dave and leans over his shoulder to see what he was reading, Something about kids with angel wings running away from enemies called Erasers. Are Erasers dangerous, she thinks to herself, they are just school supplies. It was around this time she realized how tired she was so she leans back and rests her head on the tree back, hugging the child close to her.

Ella and the small boy woke an hour later, their energy and and steady again. She takes a look at Dave to seem him laying down from a distance, staring at the few clouds in the sky. She looks at the book beside her and sees the book mark down at the bottom of the book, telling her that he was done with the book. There was a tug on her long gloves and she looks down at the small boy in her arms.

"Can we go on the swings?" he asks.

"Of course, dear!"

The boy gets out of her grasp and over to his brother, looking down at him with a cocked head, "Dave?" Dave looks up. "Do you want to go to the swing with us?"

Dave shrugs and get up, pulling himself from the ground and lowering himself to pick up his tiny brother. Danny giggles and waves at Ella who was right beside them, smiling at the two bothers bonding. The swings, which were empty, swung slightly with the blowing wind.

Dave sits Danny down on the swing and motions for Ella to sit on the swing next to his bother. Ella, politely sits and watches the blonde child fly forward and then back with a bright smile and a contagious laugh. It wasn't til then that she realized she would love spending time with this family, especially is it meant that she could help make Dave as he was before the finale. She looks at him and the ground below her is gone from her feet as she stares at his bright smile that lit up his handsome face.

"Dave?!" Someone asks. Dave looks away from his brother and to the person that spoke and his expression darkens immediately. The beautiful smile disappears and his brown eyes turn into a dangerous black. Catbot behind him starts hissing and glaring at the person before them. Ella looks away from the angry pair and toward the speaker, and her eyes almost pop from her sockets. There was the one person that didn't appreciate Dave's love and the person who broke his heart and left him on the island without another thought. It was the one person who made the always peaceful Ella angry and use violence as the answer.

There with a smile on her face was the gymnast Sky. And along her was someone who was mentioned in the finale.

Keith, who was holding hands with Sky and had his eyes set on Dave with a look on his face.

A murderous look.

**Thank you all so much. I have 12 reviews and 400+ views on this story and I am so happy. Thank you all and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Don't worry, Della romance is coming, just not right now. Also I'm Shawn and Jasmine are going to be mentioned to along with a couple I can't help but find adorable!**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be up maybe next Monday of even again this week if I have the chance. Also check out my YouTube channel where I make Total Drama and Avatar the Last Airbender and other fandoms. My channel is called "QueenOfTheFandoms" have you noticed what book he was reading, Maximum Ride! One of the best aside from Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and TMI, and TFIOS  
**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	4. Broken

**I forgot to mention it, but Ella's hair is slightly longer than it was on TDPI, it reaches to her shoulder blades. Also, if you don't like sad and depressing, I suggest you don't read this.**

**WARNING: fighting, language, suicidal thoughts, cutting, major depression**

Dave takes Danny and keeps the small boy behind him with Ella, who held the boy in her thin arms. Sky turns her attention to the girl behind her and remembers her just glancing at her.

"You're with Ella?!"

Dave opens his mouth, but no words could come out, so he closes it.

"Ha!" Laughs Keith, his short brown hair moving back as he laughs, his brown eyes filled with glee. "Sky look at this! The idiot can't talk. If I can recall it, I believe it was you who couldn't stop running your mouth talking about my girl."

"Keith, stop!" Sky warns him.

"And now he's here," he continues, "not saying a word! Did you loose you balls back when you were left all alone on the island with no one even thinking about you? You sat there and flirted with my girl only to have her break your heart and you still love her! Don't you see, she didn't want you and still doesn't! If you hadn't been running your mouth, you wouldn't have been ignorant! And look at you know, with another girl as soon as the season was over. NO ONE can forget Sky like that!"

Ella moves to stand beside Dave, "It's not like that! I'm babysitting his little brother! Besides, he deserves to get over Sky. Even if she didn't like him back, she could have thanked him instead of kissing him while she _knew _she had a boyfriend."

"Shut you mouth, Miss 'Animals Are My Friends!' That's bullshit and you know it. If he hadn't been flirting and trying to kiss my girlfriend, he wouldn't be messed up."

"Leave him alone," yells Danny as he runs toward the 6'3, muscular man only to get pushed to the ground. Tears leak down his eyes and Dave can't control the anger he had been holding in since the island.

He jumps and brings Keith down to the ground with him, punching every inch of his face Dave could were screams and shouts and children running with their parents away from the fight. Dave's energy slowly drained with each punch and soon grew tired; it was suddenly him who was on the floor, punches thrown all across his face and body to the point he couldn't feel it.

After a few more punches thrown his way, Keith got up and Dave could see again, but his vision was slightly blurry. Catbot stopped spitting fire at a running Keith and followed both a crying Danny and Ella as they ran to him while Sky yelled at her boyfriend.

"We're done," was the only thing he heard.

After more yelling from the pair, Keith storms away and Sky tries to make it to Dave's side, but Ella stops her. "I think it is best if you leave."

Sky glances down at the ground with a sad look and nods before walking away.

Danny stick out his small pink tongue and yells, "Heart breaker!" He gets scolded before he could run away from his babysitter.

Ella lifts Dave's right arm over her shoulder and helps him walk back to their home, Catbot and Danny not so far behind. They make it back home and Ella sets Dave on their large sofa and grabs a towel in the kitchen to clean the blood running down his face. She goes into the freezer and finds a small bag of frozen peas and goes back to Dave to put the cold object on his black eye. He took the bag and sat in down on his lap, staring blankly at the clear bag displaying the tiny green balls.

"Dave?" she asks concerned.

There was no response.

Taking a closer look, Ella see Dave's broad shoulders shaking. She rests her tiny, pale hand on his shoulder and that's when he looks up. His eyes were pained and reddened and puffy from his crying. He was holding back his tears and his sobs, she noticed. His hands wrap around her standing frame and lowers his head to her chest. Her cheeks flushed but she hold him closer as his body racked in sobs. Danny left to go up in his room to give the teens some privacy and napped on his bed with Catbot snoozing beside him.

"It's okay," Ella reassured.

His body continues to shake and hugs her tighter, "Am I not fucking _good_ enough?"

The sound of his broken, raspy voice made tears come down to her chin and down into Dave's hair. It was selfish of her to be mad at Dave when he rejected her when his eyes were already set on Sky. It was selfish of her to wish Dave could see her better than how he sees Sky. It was selfish of her to be happy that there was no way for Dave to get together with Sky. The question in her head was, "Am I good enough for him?"

_No, _said the little voice in her mind. _You aren't Sky. And you never will be. You're Ella, the girl who creeped your crush out by calling him your 'Prince.' You annoyed him with your stupid songs and friendly antics. _

Her already broken heart had shattered into a million pieces just then, it's true, she could never be Sky and Dave can never see her as nothing more than some girl who would always sing when she gets the chance. She's just a forgettable person. No one will remember her as the 'Girl who could have gotten farther if she didn't stop singing."

Maybe that's how Dave felt, forgettable. Maybe he felt like vapor; transparent, but manipulative. Maybe that's what broke him. He was only there to be used. Danny told him kids at school only talked to him when they wanted him to do their homework. _"They always told him they would tell others how great he is and he will become popular. He comes home sometimes with bruises I can see but Mommy and Daddy can't. I once saw cuts on his arms, but I think it was a mad kitty. He got mad at me when I went through his stuff a few weeks after school ended, they were some words I didn't know but I don't think those were good words."_

He was depressed; suicidal. And it broke her. All of this happened because of people like Sky who never thought before acting. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the pressure of Dave's head on her chest go away. She looks down to find out he was already looking up at her. Eyes widened when soft lips were pressed onto hers , hands gripped around her waist, tight. Dave pulls away and looks her in the eyes before pulling her down on the sofa beside him. He spoons her body and hugs her close as he continues to sob on her shoulder.

Her lips tingled and a saddened thought came across her mind: He only kissed her because he was broken and needed somebody by his side. Tears pricked her eyes and she blinks them away, staring at the small table in front the the taken sofa. She knew he was broken, but he didn't realize how bad he was breaking her.

And she was cracking.

**I know what it's like to be suicidal and think that you're not good enough. It was hard to write this, but I need to get my emotions out. I know you all don't wan't to hear my sob story so I'll talk about it down here:**

**I'm a junior and I once had a best friend freshman year (a boy) and I had a crush on him. He became a male whore sophomore year and dated as many girls as he could. Then he decided to ask me out and then took it back when I realized he asked my other best friend Caitlin about an hour ago (she said no). He and I got into a HUGE argument. (Insults were thrown and rude things I regret saying) I felt used and I cried. Memories of me getting bullied in middle school and the feeling I'm not good enough gave me suicidal thoughts. I cut with scissors, which leave scars that you don't even know is there after a while. I talked with my sister (a wonderful but annoying person) and helped me with these thoughts. My friend and I made up and I don't have these thoughts anymore. I'm still a bit self conscious, but it's not as bad as before.\  
**

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed and next chapter will be up next Monday or earlier when I get the chance. I'm already staring on the next chapter. Keep up the reviews.**

**More reviews=More inspiration to keep updating**


	5. What Happened?

The teens fell asleep minutes later, their faces streaked with tears. The house went silent for hours and not a sound was made other than the soft purring of Catbot, who managed to get out of Danny's room, was rubbing his body across the soft carpet. Tears were dried by the soft couch and soon the kids, faces were dry and slightly peaceful as they slept. It wasn't til after a few short hours after they fell asleep and Ella was away and re-energized. She lifted her body away from Dave's gripping hands, which were holding on to her dress so hard, Ella thought it would rip.

After minutes of prying Dave's thin, long fingers from her dress she got up and walked up the stairs and peeks into Danny's room to see him sleeping in fetal position on the middle of his bed, his body covered by his blankets that were too large for his small bed. She gives a soft smile and leaves the room to answer the door which someone had knocked on. She opens the door and sees the familiar blonde hair that belonged to Mr. Parks.

"Oh, hello Mr. Parks. I didn't expect you to come at this time!"

Blonde eyebrows furrow, "It's nine-thirty at night, Ella.

"Oh, well come in!"

Mr. Parks walks in, sets his suitcase near the door, puts his coat on the rack, and places his keys on a nearby hook. He turns to face the saddened girl and looks over to his now awake brunette son, who was standing up slowly with the content Catbot in his arms.

Ella gives a soft smile to the other teen and he doesn't return it. Actually, his hardened eyes didn't even glance her way. Her smile disappears and she turns away to face the man of the house.

"Well, I have to go, I'm sure my friends are waiting for me."

"This late?"

She nervously twiddles with her fingers and grabs her keys on one of the hooks on the wall. "Yeah, I'm sure you can give me my pay later, I just really need to go! Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow. Also, the boys did great today. Except..."

"Except what?" the man asks, his left eyebrow raised.

Her eyes look everywhere except for Mr. Parks' piercing gaze. Her eyes and head lowers in defeat, "Sky from Total Drama Pahkitew Island came over with her boyfriend Keith at the park and the boys started fighting. Dave's bruised up a bit, but if it helps, he did get a few good hits in the duel. Now, I really have to go, I'll explain it to you all soon, I promise."

And with that she left.

Day after day, even on weekends, she came over to play and take care for Danny for several months. Every time she visits, Dave would stay in her room and it really broke her. She only saw him once and he looked worse than he day he first spoke to her. His body was dangerously thin, his eyes held dark bags under them, and his clothes were untidy. She was worried for him and for herself.

She hasn't been so sad angry in her life. If Sky hadn't showed up, their day would have been perfect and Dave wouldn't have kissed her. Her heart was shattered and so was Dave, but they were too sad to help each other.

**Sorry if this is horrible and you all had to wait for so long, but I had a horrible case writer's block. Anyways, enjoy and please don't leave rude comments, I know how bad this chapter is.**


End file.
